Archetypal mind (Archetypology)
The archetypal mind (or archetypical mind as spoken by Ra) is claimed to be a series of 22 archetypes in sets of Mind, Body, and Spirit, plus Choice, that define the metaphysical mind of the universe/galaxy going into the individual metaphysical mind. The study of the archetypal mind may be termed Archetypology. Ra, most often known as an Egyptian god, is self-proclaimed to be a highly-enlightened alien group originating from Venus's old and now extinct lifeforms; As spoken in The Law of One (by L/L Research) transcripts of Ra. Ra claims they distribute this information of the archetypal mind for the spiritual advancement of our species. The archetypal mind is compared to the Major Arcana and Tree of Life in its function and use, and said to be useful towards magic and healing of the body via paranormal means. The Major Arcana is said to be a distant representation of the archetypal mind as taught by Ra in ancient Egypt. Definitions Ra's archetypal mind has been objectively deciphered and defined as such from The Law of One transcripts, specifically Book IV: Choice * Choice: I choose to be aware of something. OR * Choice (Right-hand). Acceptance of the present moment (Space) * Choice (Left-hand). Acceptance of a potential moment (Time) Mind * Matrix: I am aware of something. (Awareness) * Potential: I am aware of choosing to be aware of something. (Ideation) * Catalyst: I am aware of my awareness of something. (Expression) * Experience: I am aware of my awareness of choosing to be aware of something. (Emotion) * Significance: I am aware of my awareness of awareness of something. (Belief) * Transformation: I am aware of my awareness of awareness of choosing to be aware of something. (Realization) * Great Way: I am aware of my awareness of awareness of awareness of something. (Knowledge) Body * Matrix of Body (Right-hand). Emotion of Expression of the present moment (Will of Reality) * Matrix of Body (Left-hand). Emotion of Expression of a potential moment * Potential of Body (Right-hand). Emotion of Emotion of the present moment (Will of Communion) * Potential of Body (Left-hand). Emotion of Emotion of a potential moment * Catalyst of Body (Right-hand). Emotion of Belief of the present moment (Will of Faith) * Catalyst of Body (Left-hand). Emotion of Belief of a potential moment * Experience of Body (Right-hand). Emotion of Realization of the present moment (Will of Love) * Experience of Body (Left-hand). Emotion of Realization of a potential moment * Significance of Body (Right-hand). Emotion of Knowledge of the present moment (Will of Wisdom) * Significance of Body (Left-hand). Emotion of Knowledge of a potential moment * Transformation of Body (Right-hand). Emotion of Phenomena of the present moment (Will of Enlightenment) * Transformation of Body (Left-hand). Emotion of Phenomena of a potential moment * Great Way of Body/Manifestation (Right-hand). Emotion of Intelligence of the present moment (Will of Unity) * Great Way of Body/Manifestation (Left-hand). Emotion of Intelligence of a potential moment Spirit * Matrix of Spirit (Right-hand). Belief of Choice of the present moment (Reality) * Matrix of Spirit (Left-hand). Belief of Choice of a potential moment * Potential of Spirit (Right-hand). Belief of Awareness of the present moment (Communion) * Potential of Spirit (Left-hand). Belief of Awareness of a potential moment * Catalyst of Spirit (Right-hand). Belief of Ideation of the present moment (Faith) * Catalyst of Spirit (Left-hand). Belief of Ideation of a potential moment * Experience of Spirit (Right-hand). Belief of Expression of the present moment (Love) * Experience of Spirit (Left-hand). Belief of Expression of a potential moment * Significance of Spirit (Right-hand). Belief of Emotion of the present moment (Wisdom) * Significance of Spirit (Left-hand). Belief of Emotion of a potential moment * Transformation of Spirit (Right-hand). Belief of Belief of the present moment (Enlightenment) * Transformation of Spirit (Left-hand). Belief of Belief of a potential moment * Great Way of Spirit/Manifestation (Right-hand). Belief of Realization of the present moment (Unity) * Great Way of Spirit/Manifestation (Left-hand). Belief of Realization of a potential moment Quotes “archetypal mind/major arcana has no rightful place in divination but, rather, a tool for the further knowledge of the self by the self for the purpose of entering a more profoundly, acutely realized present moment." – Ra, The Law of One: Book IV, 88.23 "The archetypical mind is part of that mind which informs all experience. Please recall the definition of the archetypical mind as the repository of those refinements to the cosmic or all-mind made by this particular sun and peculiar only to this sun. Thus it may be seen as one of the roots of mind, not the deepest but certainly the most informative in some ways. The other root of mind to be recalled is that racial or planetary mind which also informs the conceptualizations of each entity to some degree." - Ra, The Law of One: Book IV, 90.14 "The archetypical mind, when penetrated lucidly, is a blueprint of the builded structure of all energy expenditures and all seeking, without distortion. This, as a resource within the deep mind, is of great potential aid to the adept." - Ra, The Law of One: Book IV, 91.37 "Each sun desires to create a more eloquent expression of experience of the Creator by the Creator. The archetypical mind is intended to heighten this ability to express the Creator in patterns more like the fanned peacock’s tail, each facet of the Creator vivid, upright, and shining with articulated beauty." - Ra, The Law of One: Book IV, 90.16 References * The Law of One * The Archetypal Mind Defined by Immanuel Ortegeaux